Haruka Sawamura
"Kazuma Kiryu is my family." Haruka Sawamura (澤村 遥) is one of the characters who appeared in the first Yakuza game and continues to appear through out the whole series. Daughter of Yumi Sawamura, Kazuma's true love and was taken in by Kazuma after Yumi's death. Moved to Okinawa with Kazuma and now lives at Sunshine Orphanage with the other orphans. Haruka and Kazuma act like Father and Daughter. Yakuza Haruka is a young girl searching for her mother, Mizuki, whom evidence seems to indicate is Yumi's younger sister. Haruka is also somehow connected to the money that went missing before Kazuma's release. A combination of these reasons and pure chance leave Haruka in Kazuma tentative custody. Before arriving in Kamurocho, she too lived at the Sunflower Orphanage. Yakuza 2 At nine years old, Haruka is an orphan. Her mother was Yumi Sawamura, Kazuma Kiryu's childhood love and his best friend's, Akira Nishiki, fiancée; while her father was Jingu, the head of the MBI. After her mother's death at the hands of her father (who was killed by Nishiki), Kazuma took custody of her as a father figure, although she affectionately calls him ojisan (おじさん) the Japanese equivalent for both "Sir" and "Uncle". Yakuza 3 In Yakuza 3, Haruka is 11 (going on 12) and is living in Sunshine Orphanage with the orphans and Kazuma. Being older and a bit more mature, she tends to take on much of the responsibilities as the role of a surrogate mother or older sister. Yakuza 4 One year after part 3, Haruka is now 12 years old and soon she will become a teenager. She is in in Junior High, as can clearly be seen by the school uniform she wears. Her appearance in Yakuza 4 deviates a bit from her childish look, into a look that is a bit more physically mature. This is highlighted by a scene between her and one of the game's four protagonist. Yakuza 5 Haruka's Trust Level In Yakuza 3, when doing the main story, you can only do things with Haruka in the last chapter, before fighting Mine, or when playing the The Ultimate Adventure, where you can continue the game without the storyline. You can go to several places with Haruka, in Kamarucho and Okinawa. In Kamarucho and Okinawa you can go in all restaurants, but it'll only increase her trust level if she stays in front of the place and say 'Uncle Kaz!' and ask you something. If you do as she wants, her Trust level will increase, the same way as going in stores to buy soda, anything, or even playing a game. But when playing a game, playing baseball, anything, you'll need to score exactly as she says, otherwise will be time and money wasted. Haruka's Trust Level starts at F, and the bigger it's, more you'll score at the end of the game. References Gallery Haruka Yakuza.jpg|Haruka (PS2 appearance) Haruka Yakuza 3.jpg|Haruka (Yakuza 3 appearance) Yakuza 5.jpeg|Haruka (Yakuza 5 appearance) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Yakuza 1 Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dancers Category:Singer Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza 2 characters Category:Yakuza 3 characters Category:Yakuza 4 characters Category:Yakuza Dead Souls characters Category:Yakuza 5 characters Category:Orphans Category:Non-playable characters